On The Other Side Of The Screen
by Clioundra
Summary: Clara was a very sad, very lonely girl with only cartoons for company then suddenly she wakes up in the Shugo Chara anime! What's going on and how is she going to get home? But does she even want to go home?
1. Chapter 1

Clara walked back into her room, her cheek still stung from what had just happened. But she wasn't going to deny that she didn't deserve it, she had complained about her previous punishment. She wasn't aloud to watch TV for not handing coursework in on time.

How did they find out? Stupid, concerned teachers had called home and told them.

Clara knew she wasn't aloud to complain anything to anyone or argue with someone with more authority But she had anyway. Like she always told 'She was a lazy, dirty, lying bitch'. Clara always tried to make for it by being the opposite. She did her work and tidied her room often, she didn't talk back.

Guess that's why she was always the one people watched and waited for her to slip up, so they could use it against her. It happened a lot because she had a habit of speaking without thinking first.

Clara walked over to her bed and sat down, leaning against the headboard. She could hear the bangs and shouting coming from upstairs. It wasn't fair the other kids get away with doing stuff in their house. No one even said a word to the kid's parents, like they'd do anything about it.

Clara pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, leaned her unharmed cheek against the black woollen tights and started to cry. It wasn't fair, why should the bad get rewarded and the good punished.

She was tired and wanted out. Out of this house, out of this family, out of this world, she wanted out of this life.

It was like being lost in the woods at night on a new moon, you would fall and hurt yourself trying to find a way out. Vicious animals would attack you and you couldn't see the stars very well. But when you did see those stars, you still had to look hard to find them. She had friends, and she loved them very much but she just wished that they would take less dangerous risks and that they wouldn't lie to her but then again she takes stupid risks all the time and sometimes has to lie to her friends when they ask.

School was good. Clara enjoyed the lessons and the subjects they studied, most of her teachers were friendly too but schoolwork was often the reason why she got into the reason why she got into trouble at home.

Her pets she adored. She'd often talk to them like they were people or children, Clara would tell them her problems and they would listen. But they were animals even if they did appear to be listening it could be just them being half asleep or waiting to be fed.

Clara leaned her head back against the headboard, tears still streaming down her face. She thought back to the anime and manga she loved so much. So funny and mesmerising. There was this one that she had gotten really into recently, Shugo Chara. There was no English translation but she was fine with subtitles and she spoke a little bit of Japanese. She loved everything about the anime, it made her believe she was actually there when she watched it, skill of the animators and the storyline made her emotions go on a roller coaster ride. Some of the characters were even beginning to show themselves in her dreams.

Heh, how stupid. She really was weird, just like everyone says, just like the nerds everybody hates on TV.

Clara sighed and got up. She was going to get changed into her pyjamas and go to bed, her bag was already packed for school tomorrow and she would lay out her uniform after she got out of it.

After getting changed she climbed into the cold, big bed and turned out the light. She quietly whispered the evening prayer that she said every night before bed, then lay down and tried to sleep. She would ignore all the noise from the too loud TV next-door and upstairs. She felt the cat crawl under the quilt to take advantage of her mistress' body heat

So, with a stinging cheek and a cat curled up at her side, Clara drifted off to sleep.

Tweet - tweet

Was it morning already? Clara groaned and turned over on her side, feeling the roughness of her satin pillow, smelling the calming scent of cut grass. Poor thing was still half asleep.

"Kanojo ga ido! Watashi wa kanojo ga shin de i naka ~ tsu at koto wo i ~ tsu ta. Dechu" (1)

"Urg…"

"Dono yo- ni watashi ga shi ~ tsu te iru to omou no ka! Ittai dare ni sono yo- na kao wo shi te nemuru!"(2)

Were Hannah and Hayley watching too loud TV again?

"Watashi wa Amu-chan nodo o shutoku suru tsumori, desu. Shite kudasai o minogashi ho-chi she naide kudasai, Desu." (3)

Desu? Isn't that Japanese? The thing that the kids said after all of their sentences? Why were Hannah and Hayley watching Japanese TV? And Amu-chan? Isn't that the one of the characters out of Shugo Chara? …..Which you can only watch on her laptop because it's not aired in the UK….

Clara's eyes popped open and what she saw nearly put her unconscious again.

Shugo Chara! The exact same ones that were in the anime! She could name them all just from their face; above her head was Miki and Keseki on her head right were Ran, Kuskusu and Pepe, on the left was Dia and Rhythm. But it was impossible! They were all characters in a Japanese cartoon!

"Chotto anata no me o samashi! Yo!"(4) cried out Rhythm zooming into her face and giving her a peace sign.

Clara stared at the tiny person for a second, while they whispered to each other.

"Rhythm! Kanojo wa watashi-tachi ga oboete miru koto ga dekinai."(5) scolded Miki

"Watashi wa kanojo no kao o mite,-sō, min'na wakaranai" (6) whispered Dia.

"Watashi-tachi wa, sudeni kanojo wa sekai de ichiban kireina on'nanoko de wa nai koto o kakuritsu to omou" (7) said Keseki rather loudly.

"Keseki! Sore wa iide wa nai - eep! Anata wa nani o yatte iru!" (8) cried Ran when Clara reached up grabbed her.

She held Ran at eye level and rubbed her finger on Ran's head while Ran squirmed. Clara then let Ran go and stared at them for a second.

Then she screamed.

Clara got up and ran off in a cloud of cartoon smoke, with the now screaming Shugo Chara chasing after her.

"Matte!" (9)

1 = She moved! I told you she wasn't dead! Dechu-Pepe

2 = How was I suppose to know! No one I know sleeps with a face like that!-Keseki

3 = I'll go get Amu-Chan and the others, desu. Please don't go anywhere miss Desu.-Su

4 = Hey you awake! Yo!

5 = She can't see us remember.

6 = I'm not so sure, guys, just look at her face

7 =I think we already established that she's not the prettiest girl in the world

8 = That's not nice! Eeep! What are you doing?

9 = Wait!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, check out my Deviant Art account, my account name is Clioundra! I have started up a Shugo chara adoption centre and I have lots of adorable shugo chara that need good homes. Please come see!

Clara wasn't exactly sure why she was running away as fast as she could from tiny fictional characters, she should probably stop and listen to her common sense but common sense kinda blacked out when touch and sight told her that she was in a cartoon so natural instinct took over and told Clara to leg it.

Eventually Clara ran off breath and fell to her knees next to a pond that was on the grounds after finally losing her concerned pursuers. Her feet hurt from running on the rough surfaces bare-foot, she was sure the soles of her feet was cut or skinned in some place. Which reminded her that she was still in her PJ's, not the cutest outfit in the world but not totally embarrassing. She then realized what was going on. She was in her PJ's; last thing she remembered was going to bed so she was obviously dreaming.

"Yes! I'm dreaming! Why didn't I think of that before! It's impossible for me to be inside a cartoon unless I'm dreaming! It's so simple hahahahaha…ha…ha…."

Clara suddenly collapsed to the ground as all her energy disappeared. As her sight faded she hears voices in the distance but coming closer. She still thought she was dreaming, the pain in her hurt feet or her banged head wasn't enough to convince her.

'I always feel pain in my dreams….' was her last thought before she returned to the world of unconsciousness.

Su was flying back towards were she and the other shugo chara with the guardians following behind her. It had taken a while for her to convince them that there was a girl in her PJ's sleeping in the school gardens but she couldn't blame them for not believing, it was a little far fetched even for them.

Suddenly Su and the guardians collided with the other charas that were heading the opposite direction at a fast pace.

"Ittai..." mumbled Amu as she rubbed her head. She looked up at the shugo chara that were aimlessly floating in the air with spirally eyes. Yaya was the same but lying on the ground. Dia seemed to be the only one who avoided the collision.

"What are you guys doing? I thought Su said that you were staying with that girl?" asked Amu in a stern voice.

"We did stay with her Amu-chan but well…" Dia trailed off.

"But then she woke up and ran away!" cried Ran waving her arms and legs, quickly recovering.

"Ehhhh?"

"Wah! There she is!" cried Miki pointing over towards the wildlife pond near the path.

Everyone had looked over in time to see her collapse. The guardians gasped and sprinted over to her to see if she was alright.

Clara groaned and raised a hand to rub the side of her head. Who'd of thought that grass would be so hard when fallen on.

"Oi! Kanojo ga amarini mo kite yo! Anata wa daijōbudesu ka?" (Hey! She's coming to! Are you alright?)

'Great, more Japanese' thought Clara. Then she felt something soft brush against her face before it was gone. Clara opened her eyes to see (what she thought was) a beautiful girl with long, dark hair and pretty brown eyes looking down on her. She was stunned for a second but came out of it when other faces appeared; all of them were very cute.

It took her a minute but Clara realized that these were more characters from Shugo Chara. The one she thought was a girl was Fujisaki Nagihiko, next to him appeared Yuki Yaya and sandwiched between them was a rather uncomfortable looking Mashiro Rima, opposite them was the princely Hotori Tadase and the infamous Hinamori Amu, each person's shugo chara was floating over their respective owners heads minus Temari of course.

Clara sat up for a second and stared before becoming light-headed again, but before she completely faints again Tadase and Nagihiko grab the tops of her arms and keep her up right.

"Ga o~tsu! Futatabi shisshin o idō shinaide kudasai!" laughed Nagihiko, finding the situation somehow amusing. (Whoa there! Don't go fainting again!)

"Hai! Foa wareware wa anata ga kotaeru koto ga dekiru ōku no gimon o motte iru! Shitagatte watashi wa, anata ga futatabi tojiru koto o meizuru koto ga dekiru! Heimin!" viciously ordered Kieski. (Yes! Fore we have many questions that only you can answer! Thus I order you to not collapse again! Commoner!)

"Anata wa sono Kieski o suru hito o dare ka o meizuru koto ga dekinai koto ga dekimasu! Subete wa watashi-tachi wa kanojo ga byōki ni shitte iru" objected Ran. (You can't order someone to do that Kieski! For all we know she could be sick)

"Byōki ka byōki, watashi no junjo wa - !" (Sick or not sick, my order is-)

Clara used this time to look around; it seemed she had been moved from the pond side to the famous Royal Garden, she was sat on a bench next a water feature. Then Clara noticed that her feet felt tight and looked down at them to see that they were bandaged.

"Anata no ashi wa subete no anata no riyū de hashirimawatte kara katto sa retanode, wareware wa karera o hōtai. Shibaraku no ma, sorera no ue o aruku shinai yō ni shite kudasai." Spoke Amu. (Your feet were cut up from all your running around on the grounds, so we bandaged them. Try not to walk on them for a while) Even though Clara couldn't understand what she was saying she got the message; her feet were hurt so they bandaged them.

"Tonikaku tonikaku!" called Rima in her honey sweet voice, she pointed at Clara's face, (Anyway) "Anata wa, doko kara kite, daredearu ka, toki ni soko ni modotte iku koto ga watashi-tachi o oshiete ageyou!" (Tell us who you are, where you came from, and when you will be going back there!)

"Rima!" cried a shocked Amu.

"Datto-san wa sutekinate, Rima - chii!" scolded Yaya who had been abnormally quiet until that point. (Dat's not nice Rima-chii)

Clara watched them fight for a second trying to work out what was going on, she could tell that Rima was obviously talking to her and she must have said something mean from the way the other guardians were scolding her. But she still had no clue what they were saying.

"Gomen….." mumbled Clara. 'Sorry' was one of the only words she could understand she due to her lack of Japanese vocabulary. The guardians paused for a seconded and looked at her. "I-I do not understand what you are saying. I do not know much Japanese" she spoke in simple English hoping that they would somehow understand that she didn't know what they were saying.

"Then why didn't you just say so sooner" laughed Nagihiko, in perfect English! "I have toured in countries like America and Great Britain to show many dancing and had to learn English so I wouldn't need a translator during the interviews."

"Yea! English is a cool language!" grinned Rhythm, also in great English, giving a thumbs up.

Clara was too surprised to answer.

"Nani ga murasakiiro no atama to pajama no on'nanoko ni wa yaku dokuji no okotte iru no ka?" mumbled Rima looking annoyed. (What's purple-head and pyjama girl going own about?)

"Karera wa eigo o hanashite iru Mashiro-san , watashi wa ane ga nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekiru to wa omowanai" explained Tadase. (They're speaking English Mashiro-san, I don't think Nee-san can speak Japanese)

"Masaka! Shikashi, Yaya wa, eigo de suu!" (No way! But Yaya sucks at English!)

"Dakara suru ni wa dō sureba..." mumbled Amu looking quite ashamed of herself. (So do I...)

"Watashi wa eigo shitte iru!" cried Ran (I know English!) "Hop, step, jump! Sore wa tadashii eigodesu ka?" (That's English right!)

"Tsu no tango o shitte iru koto wa, eigo Ran o hanasu koto ga dekiru wakede wa nai" commented Miki, looking a bit sarcastic. (Knowing three words doesn't mean you can speak english, Ran)

"Sore wa daijōbuda!" giggled Kusukusu "Kusukusu to Rima-san wa, eigo ga wakaranai!"(It's ok! Kusukusu and Rima don't know English either!)

"Kusukusu!" scolded Rima.

"I see, so silly Rima-chan is jealous that I can speak English and she can't. Weren't you reading your gag manga behind your text book during those classes Rima-chan?" said a reather smug looking Nagihiko.

"Nanidesu ka? Nani ga murasakiiro no atama o itte iru!" growled Rima looking quite murderous with that dark aura around her. (What! What did you just say purple-head?)

Clara wore a worried look on her face hoping she hadn't started a fight between the two but the other guardians watched the electricity spark between the two rivals with 'here we go again faces'.

Suddenly the shugo chara stiffened and cried out

"Moto tamago!"

Clara watch enough shugo chara subs to know what that ment.

'X-Egg…'


End file.
